Any way we can
by PCninja
Summary: A short scenario: one of the only ways I might be able to deal with Ziva's departure (written in response to the news Cote is leaving NCIS).


The news sat in the room heavily, neither really knowing what to do with it. After everything, after all they had been through, surely this was not happening.

Tony appreciated that she had at least told him alone, though the stunned silence was definitely more audible with just the two of them present.

'Tony?' Ziva asked, her voice a shaky combination of fear and sadness, begging him to say something, anything.

But all he could do was look at her, his eyes glistening, as he tried to wrap his head and heart around the news.

Ziva had been asked by her friend Monique to join a special task force ensuring humanitarian aid reach those around the World most in need, 'a chance to make make a difference on a global scale', and she had accepted. For the past eight years she had been his partner, his friend, no, his best friend and his…well, that was it, what? Their relationship was never one that was easily defined and lately it had become even harder to categorize. But until now it hadn't mattered because there was always time. Or so he had thought.

'Tony please' Ziva said desperately, 'say something. I thought you would understand, after everything that has happened this past year, I think it is for the best. A clean slate'.

Tony exhaled and dropped his eyes to the floor. As he did so, Ziva stepped forward and gently wrapped her hand around his forearm, dropping her head to try and catch his gaze.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Tony lifted his head and locked eyes with Ziva, just as he had so many times before. Only this time it was different. This time he was a man with nothing to lose except the woman standing right in front of him.

'You're right, I do understand'.

The words tumbled out gently, Ziva's expression softening with relief as her eyes welled with tears. She was reminded, yet again, that the man before her always had and always would put her happiness first.

'But the thing is you see', Tony continued 'I don't want you to go'.

It was enough to coerce the tears from her eyes and raise her left hand to rest on Tony's chest.

'Ziva, there must be another option, something local…'

'I'll still be based in DC, it's just the travel will be a little more intense' Ziva interjected, 'I'm not vanishing from your life Tony'.

'See that's the thing…' Tony was considered in his response, calmly calculating how best to proceed. 'I'm not sure that I've been entirely honest with you, or myself for that matter…Ziva, I want you in my life…more. And not just at work'.

The words caught Ziva's breath in a fierce grip. Deep down she knew where this was heading but she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it. Because until now, it was easier to pretend that she wasn't walking away from anything more than a workplace, that the people in it, her family, would always be there when she was back in the city, Until now, it was easier to pretend that she was not walking away from the one thing she yearned for in her life.

Tony gently brushed her hair back from her face as he let out a defeated sigh, 'you have to know how I feel about you?'

The momentary pause was broken as he continued, 'I mean, you're the only woman who's ever put up with me for this long' he finished jokingly, scolding himself for defaulting to his usual position when situations get a little too real. He cleared his throat, determined to continue.

'You see, the thing is, I've always thought I knew exactly the kind of person I wanted to be with, in a relationship I mean. And over the years the women I've met, sure they've ticked certain boxes, but I discovered, over time, that no one could ever quite tick all of them. And I began to wonder why that was and then I realised that every woman I met, every potential partner was being compared to someone in my life who, against all odds, does tick all the boxes'.

The revelation descended slowly around them as Tony and Ziva stared intensely into one another's eyes, Ziva's searching his as she breathed heavily. Taking this as an indication that more explanation was required, Tony resumed, 'I mean, maybe I've misread it but I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one thinking this and…'

Tony's words were abruptly cut short as Ziva pressed her lips into his, the remaining tears falling as she moved her hand to the back of his head to deepen the kiss and ensure he understood he was absolutely not alone in these feelings. The initial shock subsiding, Tony kissed her back with the desire and passion he had struggled to find the words for.

As Tony and Ziva pulled apart and breathlessly rested their foreheads together, Tony simply asked, 'so what now?'

After a brief pause Ziva pulled back slightly, to ensure she had his full attention and stated with gentle adamance, 'so now…we make this work'.

The pair closed their eyes and leaned into one another, Ziva resting her head against Tony, his head atop hers, a smile upon each of their faces. With a soft sigh, Ziva added, 'any way we can'.


End file.
